Find Happiness
by aicchan
Summary: Saat Shikamaru berduka... adakah orang yang berdesia menemaninya? ShikaTema. RR Pliiiz!


oOoOo Find Happiness oOoOo

Pair: Shikamaru x Temari (Temari PoV)

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Kau mau pergi ke Konoha?" aku terkejut saat Gaara mengutarakan keinginannya hari itu. "Memangnya ada urusan apa?" adik bungsuku itu diam dan menyerahkan secarik kertas padaku. Aku membaca tulisan di kertas itu, dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat tahu bahwa Akatsuki menyerang Konoha dan membuat salah satu Jounin elit Konoha tewas. Aku kenal nama Jounin itu, Sarutobi Asuma—dia… Jounin pembimbing Shikamaru….

Gaara memandangku, "—Ikutlah denganku," katanya.

"Eh?! Tapi pekerjaanku di sini masih banyak."

Dia berdiri dan memakai jubah Kage-nya, "jangan berpura-pura. Di saat begini, bukankah lebih baik kalau ada seseorang yang menemani si Chuunin itu?!"

"—Gaara."

"Sore ini aku berangkat," lalu Gaara pun keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Aku memandang ke langit bersih yang memayungi Suna, _"….Shikamaru—bagaimana dia saat ini?_" batinku. Sudah 3 bulan lebih aku tidak ke Konoha. Tapi sekarang—datang dalam suasana begini membuat perasaanku sedikit tidak nyaman. Lalu aku pun mengikuti Gaara keluar dari ruangan utama di gedung akademi Suna ini.

"—Jadi kalian benar-benar akan pergi ke Konoha?" Kankurou menemuiku di kamar saat aku membereskan barang-barang.

"Ya. apa kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ada urusan di sana. Kalau kita bertiga pergi, siapa yang akan menjaga wilayah desa?" katanya.

"... Benar juga. Baiklah, aku titip Suna padamu, ya!"

Kankurou mendengus, "tidak perlu bicara juga pasti aku jaga," dia mendekatiku, "—Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Eeh? Kenapa?"

"Ah...tidak. Maksudku—tentang si Chuunin itu—aku sudah dengar kabarnya dari Baki Sensei." Kankurou terlihat bingung sendiri.

Aku menutup tasku dan menyandangnya di punggung, "aku tidak apa. Aku yakin Shikamaru juga baik-baik saja. Walau terlihat lemah begitu, dia cukup tegar."

Kankurou memandangku, "... sebenarnya sampai sekarang aku masih bingung denganmu. Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau tahan dengan orang tipe seperti itu. Seingatku itu tipe pria yang paling kau benci karena selalu mempersalahkan gender."

Aku tersenyum, "kau belum kenal dia sih. Banyak sifatnya yang membuatku nyaman di dekatnya," aku merapatkan tanda ninja di keningku, "sebaiknya kau juga mulai cari pasangan sana. Punya seseorang yang dekat dengan kita itu menyenangkan."

"Hmp—saat ini aku cukup dekat dengan kalian berdua saja. Tidak perlu yang lain."

Aku tertawa geli melihat rona merah di wajah Kankurou. Tak lama Gaara muncul di pintu kamarku yang terbuka. Dia juga sudah membawa tasnya.

"…. Kau sudah siap?"

"Ya," jawabku. "Ayo berangkat! Kami pergi dulu, Kankurou."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sesampainya di Konoha, kami langsung menemui Tsunade Sama. Beliau menceritakan duduk pekara yang menimpa Konoha. 2 anggota baru Akatsuki sudah muncul. Merekalah yang menyebabkan Jounin bernama Asuma itu tewas.

"Aku benar-benar senang kalian mau datang ke Konoha ini," ujar Tsunade Sama.

"Tak apa. Aku juga masih punya urusan dengan Akatsuki itu."

Aku memandang Gaara. Anak ini sudah tumbuh dewasa dengan begitu gagahnya. Tapi walau begitu... aku tetap tidak tahu seberapa besar beban yang harus dia pikul di pundaknya yang kecil itu.

"Baiklah; kita bicara lagi besok. Sekarang kalian beristirahatlah dulu. Perjalanan dari Suna sangat panjang, kalian pasti lelah."

Setelah itu aku dan Gaara pun meninggalkan ruangan Hokage, "apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanyaku pada Gaara.

"….Aku mau mencari Naruto."

Rasanya aku bertanya hal yang sebenarnya sudah aku tahu jawabannya.

"Kalau kau mencarinya, dia ada di area latihan utara."

Kami berdua menoleh. Di belakang kami ada Sakura, rekan 1 tim Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum, "kaget aku melihat kalian berdua di sini," dia menghampiri kami, "apa ada urusan?"

"Hmm—dibilang ada, ya memang ada," aku mendekat padanya dan berbisik, "tapi aku pikir ini hanya karena Gaara bosan saja."

Sakura tertawa pelan, "aku rasa juga begitu," katanya balas berbisik padaku.

"Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu," dan Gaara pun langsung menghilang dari dekat kami.

"Waduh!! Jangan-jangan dia dengar dan jadi marah," Sakura jadi pucat.

Aku tersenyum, "tidak apa. Dia yang sekarang tidak akan marah kalau digoda begini saja."

"Hee...begitu!? Syukurlah."

Aku memandang sosok adikku yang menghilang di tikungan koridor, "kalau begitu, aku mau ke gedung Chuunin dulu," kataku.

Sakura tampaknya paham, dia pun mengangguk, "tolong hibur Shikamaru, ya?! Rasanya—dia jadi sedikit berubah sekarang."

"Umm—Aku usahakan. Sampai nanti, Sakura," aku melambai ringan padanya dan langsung menuju ke gedung pelatihan Chuunin yang sedikit jauh dari gedung akademi pusat. Sampai disana, aku lihat gedung itu sedikit lengang, aku masuk dan mencari-cari sosok Shikamaru. Biasanya dia pasti sedang bengong di sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Tapi hari ini—dia tidak ada di sana.

Aku berjalan ke belakang gedung itu; lalu dari balik sebatang pohon aku melihat asap membumbung berbentuk bulatan. Aku menghampiri asal asap itu. Aku terkejut begitu melihat kalau asap itu berasal dari Shikamaru yang sedang merokok. Padahal setahuku dia tidak merokok….

Shikamaru menyadari kedatanganku, dia pun menoleh. Dia tidak bicara apa-apa, hanya memandangku sebentar dan dia kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya.

Aku berjalan pelan menghampiri dan duduk di sampingnya. Aku pun diam. Tak tahu harus bicara apa. Entahlah... aku tidak mengenal Shikamaru yang ada di dekatku saat ini.

".... Kau datang karena mendengar kabar itu, ya?!" katanya setelah entah berapa menit kami berdiam diri.

"Ya," aku terdiam sebentar dan kemudian memandang wajahnya, "aku… turut berduka atas Senseimu."

Shikamaru terdiam lagi, dia menyalakan sebatang rokok yang lain, "…tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Asuma menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang shinobi dengan penuh kebanggaan."

Aku menunduk, "bagaimana dengan Kurenai-San?"

"…. Dia sempat shock, tapi sekarang dia sudah pulih kembali. Dia wanita yang kuat—hampir sepertimu," Shikamaru menyandarkan badannya di batang pohon, "lagipula—saat berdukaku sudah usai karena dendam Asuma sudah aku balaskan." Shikamaru mematikan api di puntung rokoknya yang sudah memendek.

Aku memandang wajahnya—dia jadi jauh lebih dewasa dari saat terakhir kami bertemu.

"Saat ini aku malah sedang berdebar-debar."

"Eh?"

Shikamaru memandangku dan tersenyum, "aku berdebar menantikan penerus Asuma."

"Eee?" aku makin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraannya, "penerus apa maksudmu?"

"Kau belum tahu? Kurenai Sensei sedang mengandung anak Asuma. Sudah 4 bulan sekarang."

"Eeehh!! Sungguhkah? Kenapa kau tidak cerita?"

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum untuk menjawabku. Lalu dia berdiri, "mumpung kau datang—kita ke tempat Asuma yuk. Aku sudah bilang padanya tentang kita, tapi kalian belum sempat sekalipun berbicara 'kan?"

Aku ikut berdiri, "kalau diingat... aku memang jarang bertemu dengannya. Paling juga hanya berpapasan sebentar tanpa bertukar kata."

"Makanya, sekarang aku ingin mengenalkanmu padanya. Setelah itu, kita jenguk Kurenai Sensei."

Aku pun mengiyakan ajakannya. Bagaimanapun juga, kunjunganku kali ini adalah untuk menghiburnya, jadi—apapun yang dia minta, tidak akan aku tolak….

Kemudian, usai mengunjungi makan Asuma, kami pun menuju ke rumah Kurenai San. Ternyata saat itu juga ada 3 anggota tim 8 asuhan Kurenai San, Hinata Hyuuga, Aburame Shino dan juga Inuzuka Kiba, minus anjingnya, Akamaru.

"Wah wah—hari ini banyak sekali yang mengunjungiku," ujar Kurenai San menyambutku dan Shikamaru.

"Maaf menganggu," aku pun masuk dalam kamar apartemen kecil yang tertata apik. Kurenai San duduk di sebuah sofa santai dikelilingi 3 muridnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengajakku duduk di salah satu sofa panjang yang kosong.

"Aku sehat. Seperti yang kau lihat," kata Kurenai San. Lalu ia memandangku, "Shikamaru pernah cerita tentangmu, tapi baru kali ini dia mengajakmu."

"Kami baru dari tempat Asuma," kata Shikamaru, "aku cuma pernah cerita tentang Temari padanya. Belum sempat memperkenalkannya dengan benar."

"Tingkahmu ini seperti sudah mau melamar dia saja," Kurenai San tergelak. Dan aku yakin wajahku sekarang pasti merah padam, "Temari," panggilnya lembut padaku. Suarnya mengingatkanku pada almarhum Kaasan.

"Ya?" aku membalas pandangannya.

"Shikamaru ini pasti bakal merepotkanmu. Jadi tolong awasi dia, ya?"

Aku melirik Shikamaru yang juga tersipu, "ya... aku akan berusaha," kataku.

Setelah itu kami pun mengobrol santai di sana. Hinata, gadis manis yang pemalu dan canggung, menyuguhkan teh dan makanan ringan pada kami untuk menemani obrolan sore itu. Ini hari yang menyenangkan, karena ini kali pertama aku berkumpul bukan dengan Sakura….

Saat hari berubah gelap, aku dan Shikamaru berpamitan pulang sementara 3 Chuunin didikan Kurenai San masih tinggal. Kami berdua pun kembali ke pusat keramaian di Konoha.

"Kurenai San itu wanita yang menarik ya. Cantik, pintar, juga sangat pengertian. Asuma Sensei beruntung bisa mendapatkannya."

"Haa.... menurutku masih terlalu bagus untuk Asuma. Sempat kaget juga sih waktu Asuma bilang dia sudah menikah dengan Kurenai Sensei. Tidak ada pesta, tidak dihadiri siapapun, hanya momen mereka berdua saja."

"Bukankah itu romantis? Memang pernikahan itu momen bagi pasangan saja 'kan?"

"Memangnya kau mau kita menikah seperti itu nanti?"

Sontak aku menghentikan langkahku saat itu. Dia juga, sepertinya dia juga kaget karena ucapannya barusan. Mukanya merah sekali. Perlahan Shikamaru menoleh padaku...

"Yang barusan itu... lupakan saja. Anggap saja aku tidak bicara apa-apa."

"Terlambat."

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah terlanjur mengingatnya," aku tersenyum.

Wajahnya makin merah saat itu dan dia pun bergegas jalan lagi. Aku tersenyum dan baru menyusulnya setelah beberapa langkah Shikamaru berjalan.

"…. Yang tadi itu," kataku pelan, "berdua saja tidak apa kok," aku mensejajari langkahnya dan meraih jemarinya dalam genggamanku.

Dan entah benar atau salah dengar, Shikamaru berkata, "--terserah saja..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Keesokan harinya aku menemani Gaara ke gedung akademi untuk bertemu dengan Tsunade Sama dan membahas masalah mengenai kelanjutan kasus Akatsuki, Tsunade Sama juga bilang kalau ia sudah mengirim para Anbu pemburu untuk melacak keberadaan Sasuke. Batas waktu 3 tahun sudah semakin sempit. Jika ditunda lebih lama lagi, Orochimaru akan mengambil alih tubuh Sasuke dan kembali menjadi ancaman terbesar bagi Konoha.

Orochimaru... orang yang sudah memperdaya ayah dan menorehkan tinta hitam dalam hubungan Konoha-Suna. Dan juga orang yang sudah membunuh ayah demi tujuan pribadinya. Dia benar-benar ular yang sangat licik. Pantas Naruto sangat membencinya.

Usai rapat singkat, Tsunade Sama pun mengizinkan kami menikmati hari ini. Begitu keluar dari ruang Hokage, aku melihat Naruto sudah berdiri di depan ruangan itu sambil bersandar pada dinding.

"Sudah selesai urusannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau ini—bela-belain nunggu diluar begini, kau mau apa lagi?"

"Yee—Temari San ini curigaan banget sih? Aku 'kan ga ngajakin Gaara ke tempat yang aneh-aneh. Cuma berjalan-jalan saja. Iya 'kan, Gaara?!" Naruto mencari dukungan.

"Memang kau tidak ada misi?" tanyaku.

"Temari San ngejek? Tanganku masih begini juga disuruh ambil misi," Naruto menunjuk tangan kanannya yang memang masih terbebet perban dan gips. Aku dengar dari Shikamaru, lukanya itu karena pertarungannya melawan salah seorang anggota Akatsuki. Ternyata dia juga bertambah kuat—sayang, kapasitas otaknya tidak bertambah.

"Ya sudah, kalau mau pergi ya pergi sana. Atau kau mau menemaniku bertengkar?"

"Yeee—daripada bertengkar lebih baik bersenang-senang, Temari San juga—selamat berkencan," dia nyengir jahil padaku.

PUOK!! Sepenuh hati aku menjitaknya sampai dia meringis kesakitan, "jangan suka mengejek orang yang lebih tua darimu. Ya sudah—sampai nanti," dan aku pun berlalu meninggalkan dua pemuda itu.

Begitu keluar dari gedung akademi, aku terkejut mendapati Shikamaru berdiri di bawah pohon besar yang rindang. Dia melambai ringan padaku.

Aku pun segera menghampirinya, "tumben. Ada angin apa kau berkeliaran di akademi siang bolong begini?"

"Angin dari Suna," kata Shikamaru cuek, tapi itu bisa membuatku tersipu, entah kenapa, "setelah ini kau senggang?"

"Eh? Ya. Aku tidak ada pekerjaan lain. Memang kenapa?" tanyaku.

Shikamaru sepertinya mengalami pergumulan dalam hatinya, tapi toh akhirnya dia memandangku, "kalau kau tidak keberatan... bagaimana kalu kita minum teh sebentar?" tawarnya.

Aku lumayan terkejut dengan ajakan ini. Dalam analisaku... hanya ada 0,01 persen kemungkinan si super pemalas ini akan mengajakku kencan. Dan alhasil, aku sampai terbengong-bengong dibuatnya.

"Hei!! Aku bicara denganmu!!" Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku dan membuat kesadaranku kembali, "bagaimana? Mau tidak?" ulangnya.

Aku un tersenyum lebar. Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak ajakan yang sudah aku tunggu sekian lama ini 'kan? Maka aku pun mengapit lengannya mesra, "ayo."

"Cih... dasar. Mau bilang iya saja susah. Dasar perempuan. Mendokusai!!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar lagak bicaranya yang sok cuek, padahal aku bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak kencang tidak beraturan, "dasar laki-laki," balasku.

Kemudian kami berdua pun menuju ke kedai teh yang ada di tepi sungai Konoha. Aliran sungai yang cukup lebar itu sangatlah jernih. Musim panas jadi terasa sejuk.

Shikamaru memesan 2 gelas ocha dan sepiring fukiyose. Dan dengan cepat, pelayan teh itu menyuguhkannya untuk kami.

Aku dan Shikamaru duduk di bangku yang terbuat dari bambu dan menikmati nikmatnya teh hijau itu. Aku mencicipi kue kering yang berbentuk bunga yang cantik. Suasana yang santai seperti ini tidak pernah aku dapatkan di Suna.

Aku melirik Shikamaru, dia sedang menyalakan sebatang rokok yang sudah terselip di bibirnya, "... kau merokok lagi..."

Shikamaru memandangku sekilas sebelum kembali memandang luasnya langit di atas sana, "sejak Asuma meninggal," dia menghembuskan asap rokok itu menjadi bulatan, "aku menganggap rokok sebagai penggantinya. Setiap aku menghisap rokok ini... rasanya Asuma sedang berada di dekatku."

Sekali lagi aku menggenggam tangannya, dan kurasakan getaran halus di sana, "ia akan selalu ada. Selama kau mengingatnya... Asuma San akan selalu ada di dekatmu," kataku.

Shikamaru memandangku. Namun dia hanya diam. Meski begitu aku masih bisa menangkap duka yang memenuhi dirinya. Ku rasa dia tidak akan pulih begitu saja. Mengingat seberapa dekat hubungannya dengan Asuma San dulu. Ah tidak... bahkan sekarang pun tetap sama. Ya ampun... apa aku ini sedang cemburu? Aku berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran aneh ini. Mana mungkin aku bisa disamakan dengan Asuma San.

Selesai menikmati teh dan juga kue itu, kami pun melanjutkan langkah kami. Entah kemn aaku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mengikuti kemana Shikamaru pergi. Setelah beberapa tempat kami datangi, barulah dia bicara.

"Setiap selesai misi, Asuma selalu mengajak kami ke tempat-tempat ini. Bercerita tentang masa lalu. Merencanakan masa depan. Tapi sayangnya... masa depan yang dia inginkan tidak akan pernah dia rasakan."

Aku mendekatinya dan menepuk lengannya pelan. Tidak berusaha menyela apa yang dia bicarakan. Aku mendengar, membayangkan... betapa berarti sosok seorang Sarutobi Asuma bagi pemuda ini, Nara Shikamaru.

Aku... tidak pernah mempunyai hubungan yang seerat itu dengan orang lain. Jadi aku tidak begitu mengerti sakit yang dirasakan Shikamaru. Tapi yang aku tahu pasti... saat seperti ini tak seorang pun ingin sendiri. Karena itu aku.. ada disini untuk selalu menemaninya.

#

Shikamaru mengantarku kembali ke penginapan setelah matahari terbenam. Seharian ini.. entah kenapa aku jadi merasa lebih dekat dengannya.

"Hari ini... terima kasih sudah menemaniku," katanya pelan dengan wajah yang sedikit tersipu.

Aku tersenyum, "sama-sama," kataku, "aku suka kau ajak berkeliling seperti ini."

Sejenak kami saling terdiam. Yah.. dia juga bukan tipe cowok yang suka banyak bicara sih. 'Mendokusai', itu yang selalu dia katakan setiap waktu. Dan entah kenapa, itu yang membuatku tertarik padanya.

"Hari sudah malam. Ku rasa aku harus segera pulang," dia membenahi jaket Chuunin yang kini semakin pantas dia kenakan, "emm... sampai besok."

"Sampai besok," aku pun berbalik dan hendak masuk dalam penginapan, namun tiba-tiba lenganku tertarik. Dan detik berikutnya... aku dan Shikamaru... sudah berciuman. Begitu terkejutnya, aku sampai tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Pikiranku sepertinya terbang melayang-layang tak terkendali.

Entah berapa lama waktu berjalan, akhirnya Shikamaru melepaskanku. Bisa ku lihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang merah padam. Dan ku pikir, wajahku juga tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Ehem!!"

Kami berdua menoleh begitu mendengar suara deheman itu. Dan ternyata kini Gaara dan juga Naruto, berdiri tidak jauh dari kami. Wajah Gaara tetap datar seperti biasa, sedangkan Naruto... dia tersenyum super lebar. Membuatku menyadari kalau mereka memergoki kami sedang berciuman, di jalan, di depan penginapan. Oh tidak!!

"B-baiklah... ku pikir ini waktunya aku pulang," Shikamaru tergagap, "sa-sampai besok, Temari."

Aku hanya mampu mengangguk dan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Limbung seperti orang yang sedang mabuk.

"Hemmm... jadi begini kalau Temari San dan Shikamaru pulang kencan," goda Naruto, "gimana nih, Gaara. Sebentar lagi kakakmu ini diambil Shikamaru lho..."

"NARUTOOO!!" pekikku setengah kesal setengah malu, "jangan dengarkan dia, Gaara!" kataku.

Gaara diam dan memandangku dengan bola mata hijaunya, "apapun keputusanmu... aku tidak punya hak untuk berkata 'tidak' 'kan? Ini hidupmu sendiri," katanya, "aku masuk duluan," dan dia juga Naruto meninggalkanku yang masih mematung di depan penginapan.

....

Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur penginapan yang empuk. Otakku mulai bisa berpikir normal lagi. Tapi sentuhan Shikamaru tadi masih terus terbayang di kepalaku.

Perlahan ku sentuh bibirku dan ku rasakan aroma rokok milik Shikamaru. Aroma yang asing... tapi aku merasa kalau itu aroma yang sangat aku inginkan di dunia ini. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

Selama ini aku dan Shikamaru bisa dibilang hanya menjalin Hubungan Tanpa Status. Di bilang pacaran... aku maupun Shikamaru tidak ada yang mengungkapkan kata 'suka'. Kalau dibilang hanya berteman... aku dan Shikamaru juga tahu kalau hubungan ini spesial. Tapi dengan 'kejutan' tadi... aku jadi yakin kalau aku dan dia.. memang berada dalam hubungan yang jelas sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Senyumku tak jua hilang hingga aku pun tertidur dalam buaian mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aku dan Gaara berada di Konoha hampir satu minggu. Dan besok kami harus segera kembali ke Suna karena Ebizou Sama sudah mengirimkan surat yang meminta Gaara supaya lekas kembali ke kursi jabatannya sebagai seorang Kazekage. Aku bisa menangkap kekesalan di wajah Gaara, meski itu tipis sekali.

Ya... aku maklum. Sejak menjabat sebagai shinobi no 1 di Suna, waktu bebasnya hilang tidak berbekas. Ku pikir dia juga butuh liburan seperti ini. Toh dia juga remaja berusia 16 tahun yang masih butuh bersenang-senang.

Hari ini pun, Gaara menghilang bersama dengan Naruto. Anak itu, kalau sudah bertemu dengan Naruto, tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi orang lain. Lebih rileks, lebih tenang dan juga... lebih ceria. Hal yang jarang ku lihat di Suna.

Tapi aku tidak memusingkan kemana mereka pergi karena hari ini... Shikamaru mengajakku berjalan-jalan. Dia menjemputku di penginapan jam 11 siang. Dan dia membawaku ke kedai yakiniku langganannya bersama teman satu timnya. Kami pun makan siang di sana.

Hari ini aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Shikamaru. Biasanya dia sangat pasif, tapi hari ini... dia banyak bertanya padaku. Tentang kegiatanku di Suna. Tentang Gaara, Kankurou; juga tentang hal-hal yang berkenaan denganku. Seperti hobi, makanan kesukaan, apa yang ku lakukan kalau senggang.

Heran... tapi ini menyenangkan. Baru kali ini kami berinteraksi dengan 'normal' seperti ini. Saling bertanya. Saling mengenal lebih jauh. Aku menemukan banyak sisi Shikamaru yang tidak aku ketahui, dan aku juga memberitahukannya mengenai diriku.

Sekali lagi kami menghabiskan hari untuk menjelajah Konoha. Menyusuri tempat-tempat favorit Shikamaru. Dan saat senja, kami berhenti di atap sebuah gedung yang lumayan tinggi, tempat Shikamaru biasa tidur di setiap kesempatan yang dia punya.

"Jadi besok kau akan kembali ke Suna, ya?"

Aku mengangguk, "biar bagaimana Gaara itu Kazekage, mna mungkin diizinkan keluar desa lebih lama dari ini. Aku juga punya banyak pekerjaan di sana. Kasihan Kankurou kalau harus kerja sendiri."

Shikamaru mematikan rokoknya yang tinggal setengah itu, "kapan... kau bisa kemari lagi?" tanyanya tanpa memandangku.

Aku tersenyum jahil, "kenapa? Kau sudah rindu padaku?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

Aku tertegun mendengar jawaban langsungnya yang dengan sukses membuatku terpana. Meragukan pendengaranku sendiri.

Shikamaru meraih tanganku dan menggenggam jemariku dengan erat. Sekali lagi bibir kami bersentuhan, dan bukan dengan gerakan kikuk seperti yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Shikamaru sangat lembut, membuatku tergoda untuk larut dalam sentuhan itu.

Tangan Shikamaru melingkar di pinggangku, membawaku masuk dalam pelukannya. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat menyelesaikan sentuha itu begitu saja, begitu pun dengan aku yang enggan mengakhiri ciuman ini.

Wajahku terasa luar biasa panas begitu Shikamaru melepaskanku. Kami berdua saling berpandangan. Wajahnya merah, tapi sepertinya dia sudah lebih bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya.

Jemari kami masih saling bertaut saat Shikamaru mengangkat tanganku dan mencium punggung tanganku, "suatu saat nanti... kalau aku katakan 'menikahlah denganku'... apa kau akan menjawabnya dengan, 'ya'?"

Aku kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. Namun aku memberinya sebuah senyuman, dan anggukan mantap, "pasti."

"Walau aku memintamu menunggu hingga aku menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang pantas bersanding denganmu?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Meski itu berarti dalam waktu yang lama?"

"Akan ku tunggu," jawabku segera, "akan selalu ku tunggu, Shikamaru..."

Dia memandang lekat kedua mataku. Sedikit malu dan salah tingkah. Namun pada akhirnya dia tersenyum juga, "aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa. Tapi...."

"Tapi? Tapi apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Ku harap pada waktunya nanti kau sediakan perlengkapan P3K yang banyak."

"Heh? Untuk apa?"

Shikamaru melepaskan tanganku hanya untuk menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya, "yah... entah apa yang akan dilakukan kedua adikmu itu kalau tahu niatanku ini 'kan? Waktu dipergoki Gaara kemarin, aku sudah berpikir kalau aku pasti mati saat itu juga. Dan keajaiban kalau aku masih hidup sampai sekarang dan bahkan berani melamarmu begini."

Mendengar itu, aku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tidak peduli walaupun itu membuat Shikamaru tersinggung. Aku sungguh belum bisa mengerti dia. Bisa-bisanya berubah dari wajah serius yang sanggup menggetarkan hatiku, menjadi wajah polos yang konyol seperti biasa.

Kalau ada pepatah 'hati wanita itu sedalam lautan', maka pasangannya adalah 'hati lelaki itu setinggi puncak gunung'. Sama-sama membuat penasaran pada apa yang berada di sana.

"Berhenti tertawa!!" ujar Shikamaru, antara memohon dan menyuruh.

Aku pun memaksakan diri untuk berhenti tertawa. Dan sedikit sukses, meski melihat wajah Shikamaru yang bercampur aduk itu membuatku ingin tertawa lagi.

"Dasar cewek," kata-kata khasnya keluar lagi.

Aku tersenyum untuk menahan tawaku, "dasar cowok," balasku.

Dan kami sama-sama tersenyum.

Ku rasa... senja di Konoha di akhir hari itu tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Dan kelak, pasti akan menjadi kenangan indah antara aku dan Shikamaru. Aku yakin bahwa aku akan menemukan kebahagiaan sejatiku bersamanya... dan untuk itu, aku akan menjadi orang yang paling sabar di dunia. Menanti saat dimana nama keluargaku akan berubah.

Yah... semoga saja Shikamaru tidak harus opname dulu setelah melamarku nanti.

"Temari..."

"Apa?"

"Berhenti tertawa, kataku!!!"

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**THE END**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hyahahahahha—SAIA MENYALAHI JADWAL!!! KENAPA TIBA-TIBA BIKIN SHIKATEMA?!!! *lirik Naruto 36-37* ah...*angguk2* trnyt gara-gara saia baca ulang Naruto. Jadi kepikiran bikin fic ini XD.

10hal MS word dengan font Comic Sans 10, 3,495 words dalam waktu kurang dari 6 jam. REKOR BARU SAIAAA!!! MASUK MURI!!*dihajar massa*

.

Ya sud, saia tungu ripiuannya dengan sabar. Sekaligus pemberitahuan kalau SECRET sepertinya baru bisa di post minggu depan. Alasannya... SAIA SIMPEN ITU DI FD en FDnya ketinggalan di home saia DDX*nangis lebay* maafkan kecerobohan saia... hiks... hiburlah saia dengan ripiu... pliiiiz... 39 XD

10


End file.
